DUNIA
by SF.WX Angela
Summary: Aku merasa dunia kami sangat berbeda. Ia begitu tampan dengan berbagai prestasi yang luar biasa mana mungkin tertarik dengan gadis kecil, tak modis, dan berkacamata sepertiku. Namun tatapan dan perlakuannya begitu membingungkan. Salahkah aku berpikir bahwa ia tertarik padaku? Jika ya, lalu apa maksud perlakuannya di saat terakhir pertemuan kita?/Special to Azalea-chan dan kak Ann.


Aku melihatnya, benar-benar melihatnya. Ia terlihat begitu sempurna. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi—_ideal_, dengan rambut yang paling mencolok karena berwarna tak lazim … dan jangan lupakan paras rupawannya!

Oh apakah ia keturunan _Cassanova_?

Dulu aku tak pernah percaya ketertarikan pada pandangan pertama. Tetapi sekarang aku harus menarik kata-kata itu kembali, kini tak ada yang bisa menarik _eksistensi_ku kecuali dia.

Seorang peserta yang mengikuti lomba bela diri.

Perkenalkan, namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Seorang gadis biasa yang tidak beruntung karena disaat seperti ini seharusnya mengikuti lomba seperti yang lainnya. Tetapi itu tak terlalu masalah ketika bisa menjadi seorang panitia atau lebih tepatnya panitra.

Saat ini, kotaku sedang menjadi tuan rumah untuk lomba kejuaraan tingkat kejuaraan.

Pun sebenarnya aku adalah seorang atlet yang tidak beruntung—seperti kataku tadi. Namun menjadi panitra juga bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Kamilah yang membacakan pertandingan dan seluruh peserta menanti apa yang akan kami utarakan.

Itu cukup menyenangkan.

Lomba ini diadakan selama tiga hari. Tetapi kami—panitia dan panitra harus berada di stadion satu hari sebelum hari H. Untuk apa? Tentu saja berlatih. Beberapa rekanku masih begitu awam. Terbukti ketika memegang _microphone_ mereka tergagap dan terlihat berkeringat.

Termasuk diriku.

Kami terbagi menjadi dua _Court_. Satu _court_ masing-masing empat perempuan. Aku bersama Nel, Momo, dan sebagai _beller_ Orihime berada di _court_ B sedangkan di _court_ A; Chizuru, Tatsuki, Mizuho, dan sebagai _beller_ Ryou. Menjadi _beller_ menurutku sangat memusingkan karena waktu bertanding para peserta berbeda-beda sesuai tingkatannya. Sedangkan yang berbicara adalah Aku, Orihime, dan Momo.

Kembali lagi ke topik awal.

Ini adalah hari pertama, dimulai dengan latihan pembukaan para peserta. Tentunya banyak dari mereka sedikit kesulitan menerima perintah tentang apa yang harus di lakukan. Dan disaat itulah, pandanganku tak bisa lepas dan hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

Seorang pemuda bersama dengan rekannya terpilih untuk memegang bendera ketika upacara pembukaan. Simbol bela diri yang kita ikuti bersama. Genggamannya terlihat begitu erat pada batang besi dengan tubuh tegap terlihat begitu pantas. Wajahnya pun tak menunjukkan ketegangan, begitu percaya diri.

Saat itu tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain melempar pandang ke arah lain karena tak ingin disamakan dengan teman-temanku yang sudah cekikikkan melihatnya. Penampilannya memang yang paling menyenangkan untuk dilihat daripada yang lain dan itu cukup menggangguku.

Mengganggu karena selalu ingin mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Oh apakah aku sudah gila?

Dulu ku tolak mentah-mentah yang namanya **rasa tertarik pada pandangan pertama**—dan kini? Sepertinya aku harus mentraktir Renji yang selalu mengusikku jika mengetahui hal ini. Kami pernah bertaruh sebelumnya.

_Kami-sama_ …

Rasanya aku tidak bisa bernapas melihatnya yang begitu rupawan. Lihatlah! Peluhnya yang sedikit bercucuran karena berlari mengelilingi stadion sembari membawa bendera saat latihan upacara pembukaan terlihat begitu _so damn hot_!

Orihime yang berada di sebelahku bahkan tak berhenti menatapnya dengan rona yang terlihat begitu jelas. Ketika melihatnya, hatiku terasa begitu ganjil. Melihat gadis secantik sahabatku, tak mungkin ia tertarik denganku bukan?

Pekikan kecil dan pelukan terasa, Orihime membisikkan sesuatu padaku bahwa pemuda itu sempat meliriknya beberapa kali dan aku hanya memaksakan senyum untuk membalasnya.

Tentu saja, sudah jelas bukan?

Seorang model melawan gadis kecil berkacamata?

Ya. Aku kecil—lebih tepatnya pendek, sangat pendek. Aku juga berkacamata karena rabun jauh yang ku miliki. Sedikit menganggu penampilan memang, tapi apa peduliku?

"Rukia-_chan_ ayo berdiri, kita harus berdoa."

Aku menoleh pada Orihime, lalu memandang ke depan. Benar saja, dalam sebuah upacara tentu akan melakukan doa bersama dengan semua hadirin yang diminta berdiri.

Perlahan tubuh mungilku yang sebenarnya sudah lengket menempel pada kursi, berdiri, saat itulah jantungku terasa berdetak tak karuan.

_Hazel_ pemuda yang tak ingin ku akui menarik, tak sengaja—atau mungkin sengaja—bersinggungan dengan iris kelamku.

"Rukia-_chan_!"

"Ah _gomen_ …"

**DUNIA  
Victoria Yuuki  
Tite Kubo  
IchiRuki  
Romance  
Warning  
OOC, Typos, Feel kurang, and many others.**

**Romance?  
(Nilai sendiri)**

**Summary**

**"Aku merasa dunia kami sangat berbeda. Ia begitu tampan dengan berbagai prestasi yang luar biasa mana mungkin tertarik dengan gadis kecil, tak modis, dan berkacamata sepertiku. Namun tatapan dan perlakuannya begitu membingungkan. Salahkah aku berpikir bahwa ia tertarik padaku? Jika ya, lalu apa maksud perlakuannya di saat terakhir pertemuan kita?/Special to Azalea-chan dan kak Ann****"**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku haus," keluh Momo.

Nel menoleh, "Aku juga. Kita minta saja pada panitia."

"Kau benar," gadis manis itu terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya. "Ah Mizuiro! Kemari!"

Sang pemuda manis berjalan ke arah _court_ B, "Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kami mendapatkan masing-masing sebotol air mineral? Kerongkongan kami segersang gurun pasir." Sindir Nel dengan perkataan bermajasnya membuat Momo dan Orihime terkekeh. Memang benar gadis itu sedang menyindir, lihatlah tak ada satupun minuman di atas meja panitra yang pasti membuat keempat gadis itu sangat kehausan.

"Tentu saja," Mizuiro mengangkat jempolnya. "Tunggu di sini nona manis, jangan ke mana-mana oke."

Lelaki bertutur lembut itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan _court_ B. Perkataannya sukses membuat kerutan di kening empat gadis tersebut.

"Dia tidak tahu atau sedang balik menyindir?" tanya Rukia cukup sengit.

"Entahlah. Kita kan tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana." Nel menggerutu.

"Yah nasib menjadi panitra, tapi ini sangat menyenangkan." Hibur Momo seraya menunjuk rombongan Karakura di depan mereka.

Rukia, Orihime, dan Nel menatap lurus ke depan. Di depan mereka, kumpulan peserta yang berasal dari Karakura terlihat begitu bersemangat memberi yel-yel untuk rekannya yang sedang mengikuti pertandingan. Hantaman botol, teriakan, dan nyanyian terdengar begitu keras.

Lebih tepatnya begitu heboh hingga cukup mengganggu para wasit yang fokus menilai penampilan peserta.

Rukia menatap seorang lelaki yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda yang tadi bersinggung iris dengannya saat acara pembukaan pertandingan. Pria berambut _orange_ dengan tubuh yang begitu proporsional.

Tubuh mungil itu membeku, ketika lagi-lagi iris tajam sang lelaki menatapnya. Ia meneguk ludah susah saat merasakan betapa tampan dan berkharismanya pemuda itu ketika berseru yel-yel dan menghantamkan botol plastik ukuran besar pada pagar pembatas.

Bibir tipis, rahang kokoh, lengan kekar, mata tajam namun hangat, dan gaya berbicara atau bernyanyi pemuda itu benar-benar menghipnotisnya agar tak melepas pandang. Anggukkan dan gelengan kepala yang mantap seolah menikmati apa yang dilakukan bersama teman-temannya—juga mata yang sesekali terpejam benar-benar mengambil alih dunianya.

Namun lagi-lagi 'membuang pandang' adalah hal yang dilakukan Rukia. Tak mungkin pemuda yang begitu sempurna itu melihatnya, pasti rekannya yang lebih cantik yang menjadi lirikan.

Yang jelas bukan dia!

Namun, bolehkah Rukia berharap?

Ingin seorang lelaki yang luar biasa, tertarik pada gadis kecil berkacamata?

Helaan napas tak terdengar karena saking kerasnya yel-yel membuat Rukia cukup lega. Masalah mindernya tak ada siapapun yang mengetahui bahkan rekan di sebelahnya sekalipun.

"Mereka berisik sekali," Rukia menggerutu.

Momo menoleh gemas, "Mereka bersemangat! Bukan berisik Rukia-_chan_!"

"Benar kata Rukia, lihat itu," tunjuk Nel ke arah kumpulan wasit yang hampir seluruhnya mengerutkan kening.

Benar saja, tak lama terdengar suara Urahara yang mengumumkan peringatan kepada para 'penyemangat' itu. Sehingga suasana kembali menjadi tenang. Rukia dan Nel terkekeh melihat tatapan dongkol Momo.

"Sudah ku bilang, semangat mereka menganggu," Rukia tertawa pelan.

Nel mengangguk, "Kau kalah satu kosong pada kami Momo-_chan_."

Tatapan Rukia kembali mengarah pada rombongan itu. Namun kini kumpulan lelaki 'berisik' duduk paling atas sehingga ia tak tahu siapa saja yang berada di sana. Yang jelas dan telah diyakini salah satunya adalah pemuda berambut _orange_.

Mungkin mereka malu karena saking kerasnya suara sehingga mendapat peringatan khusus dari panitia inti dan memilih duduk paling atas agar tak ada siapapun yang melihat rona di wajah mereka. Tentu saja tidak dapat terlihat, mereka duduk membelakangi cahaya matahari hingga membuat mata silau dan tak kuasa melihat lama.

Pun Rukia yang menyerah mencari sosok pemuda yang membuatnya merasa tertarik. Tapi sesuatu seolah menatapnya, lagi iris kelam itu menyipit pada sosok yang berada di tengah kumpulan namun tak terlihat wajahnya. Sepertinya lelaki itu juga melihat ke arahnya.

Bahu mungil itu terangkat, _'Apa peduliku? Toh itu mungkin bukan dia,'_ itu lah yang dipikirkan Rukia.

**_.DUNIA._**

Hari kedua.

Momo mengelap keringat yang terasa bercucuran seraya terus membacakan acara pertandingan. Sekarang gadis itu yang mendapat giliran bicara. Orihime sudah tidak bisa diganggu karena tugas menjadi _beller_ merupakan yang tersulit.

Rukia tersentak kala pertandingan selanjutnya adalah berduel satu lawan satu.

Tak akan terlalu menarik perhatiannya kecuali yang bertanding adalah tim dari kotanya. Tetapi ini sungguh membuatnya terkejut.

Lelaki itu, ia bertanding melawan Renji dari Tim kotanya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki melawan Renji Abarai. Dipersilahkan," tutup Momo.

Rukia menyipitkan mata, jelas ia bisa melihat Ichigo—nama lelaki yang menarik berhatiannya sejak kemarin—menatapnya balik dengan bibir yang terangkat.

Apakah itu senyuman?

Bel berbunyi, waktu mulai berjalan, menyentakkan Rukia dalam kesadarannya.

Gadis itu merasa berdosa kepada Renji, karena seharusnya ia tulus menyemangati rekannya, tetapi kini menjadi bimbang.

Jujur saja rasa _perfesional_nya menyemangati Renji, tetapi mengapa hati kecilnya ingin Ichigo menang?

Ah rasanya ia ingin menggaruk rambutnya dan berteriak keras-keras. Sebenarnya pemuda itu mempunyai atau melakukan apa hingga ia bisa seperti ini.

Oh lihatlah, beberapa tangkisan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut orange itu benar-benar keren. Sekarang yel-yel dari rombongan Karakura tak menjadi pengganggu untuknya. Tetapi sebagai suara pendukung aksi Ichigo yang membuatnya tertegun.

Renji terlihat kesulitan menghadapi Ichigo, namun pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat antusias karena merasa lawannya kali ini benar-benar seimbang dan perlu kerja keras yang ekstra.

Bel pertama telah dibunyikan oleh Orihime. Membuatnya menyipit.

Duel antara Renji dan Ichigo semakin panas namun tak kasar. Gerakan melawan mereka begitu lembut namun tentu saja mematikan.

Bel kedua kini berbunyi. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menghela napas sedikit kecewa, keadaan masih seri, namun setelahnya lebih kecewa karena sikap yang dilakukannya.

Tak lama bel ketiga terdengar. Tepat sedetik sebelumnya tendangan pada wajah didapatkan Renji membuat lelaki itu jatuh tersungkur dan membuat kemenangan jatuh pada Ichigo.

Tangan kiri pemuda itu diangkat oleh wasit utama, menandakan pemenang pertandingan kali ini.

Rukia tersenyum tipis kala melihat Renji yang memberi jabatan hangat dan terlihat berbicara sesuatu yang sepertinya tak menuai konflik, lebih condong pada persahabatan. Lengungan tipis tercipta di wajah _ayu_nya.

"ia…"

"kia…"

"Rukia!

"Ah!" Rukia tersentak menghadap Nel yang menatapnya balik dengan mata melotot lalu meliat Momo yang menyodorkan _microphone_ ke arahnya.

"Giliranmu," desah Nel ketika melihat beberapa detik terbuang.

Rukia segera mengambil benda itu lalu membaca bagian acaranya.

**_.DUNIA._**

Sang gadis berkacamata menyenderkan tubuhnya sembari menyesap es jeruk yang di dapat dari konsumsi khusus panitia. Iris kelam kembali mengedar menyusuri stadion, banyak peserta yang telah berkumpul dan beberapa mempersiapkan diri.

"Rukia!"

Sebuah teriakan mengintrupsi kegiatan, "Ada apa?" tanyanya seraya berjalan ke wanita bermata emas yang terlihat serius membaca sebuah kertas.

"Kau nanti baca ini ya," Yoruichi menyerahkan kertas tadi.

Rukia menerimanya lalu membaca sebentar, "Penghargaan para pemenang. Ini untuk para pemenang?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi akan ada upacara khusus untuk para pemenang. Kau yang menjadi pembawa acaranya," ujar Yoruichi seraya merapikan beberapa dokumen yang terlihat berserakan di atas meja.

Rukia terlihat berpikir, "Tapi aku belum tahu harus berbicara apa."

"Tenang, kau akan di damping … mm …" telunjuk wanita itu ditaruh di pelipis seolah berpikir, "Urahara! Iya Urahara! Lelaki itu sangat pandai menyangkut masalah ini."

Rukia berkedip bingung melihat keputusan wanita berkulit gelap di depannya.

"Hey Urahara! Sini!" teriak Yoruichi tanpa malu menarik perhatian.

Lelaki berwajah santai itu mendekat, "Ada apa?"

"Kau dampingi Rukia untuk menjadi pembawa acara ya," jelas wanita berambut ungu itu seraya sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tumpukan dokumen.

Urahara mengangguk seraya tersenyum, "Serahkan padaku."

Rukia menunduk hormat, "Mohon kerja samanya."

**_.DUNIA._**

Setitik peluh menetes dari pelipis membuat tangan ringkih mengusapnya tak sabaran. Rukia sedikit menghela napas, jujur saja ia cukup lelah berbicara terus menerus, membaca satu persatu nama pemenang yang tak sedikit jumlahnya—yang terbagi dalam beberapa tingkatan.

"Capek ya?" tanya Urahara seraya tersenyum.

Rukia menoleh seraya mengulum senyum, "Sedikit, tetapi tetap semangat."

Lelaki itu menjulurkan lehernya, melihat kertas yang berisi kumpulan nama pemenang, "Masih banyak?"

"Tinggal sedikit," jawab Rukia, tinggal lima tingkat pemenang lagi, setelah itu ia masih harus berbicara menjadi panitra hingga sore.

Kamera menyorot ke arah para pemenang yang berada di tengah stadion. Sebuah piagam dan medali diberikan satu persatu membuat waktu yang dihabiskan cukup lama. Rukia menghentak-hentakkan kaki mungilnya, ia sudah setengah jam berdiri dan berbicara, cukup membuat sendi tubuhnya pegal.

Bosan menunggu, iris kelam itu meneliti segala penjuru. Kembali ia tak sengaja bersinggungan dengan iris seseorang. Fokusnya menangkap pemuda yang sepertinya menatap ke arahnya dengan sebuah lengkung senyuman. Berkedip dua kali, Rukia menaikkan kacamata yang terasa merosot.

Tak disangka, pemuda berambut _orange_ itu tersenyum sembari bersedekap kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya ke hidung lalu membuat gerakan seperti membenarkan posisi letak kacamata, persis dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Rekannya yang berambut kelam terkekeh seraya memukul main-main bahu belakang lelaki itu yang sepertinya tak membuat kesakitan atau meringis.

Mereka terlihat bergurau sesaat dengan _hazel_ yang benar-benar tak lepas darinya.

Alis Rukia bertaut, "Apa dia menghinaku?"

Tak ingin berpikiran _negative_, gadis itu mengarahkan fokusnya ke lain tempat. Mungkin saja pemuda yang sebenarnya sangat menarik itu tidak menatapnya, tetapi orang di belakang.

"Sudah, ayo lanjutkan."

Rukia tersentak, melihat Urahara yang tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke arah penyerahan yang ternyata telah selesai. Dengan cepat ia arahkan _microphone_ ke bibirnya lalu mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Shinji yang menjadi perwakilan pemberi medali untuk kembali ke tempat kemudian membacakan hasil selanjutnya.

Ah pemuda itu …

Apakah ia benar-benar berbicara dengannya lewat bahasa tubuh?

Atau lelaki itu menghinanya?

Ataukah sebenarnya senyuman dan gerakan itu benar-benar untuknya?

Rasa-rasanya Rukia menyesal karena melepaskan kontak mata begitu cepat.

**_.DUNIA._**

Ini adalah malam persaudaraan. Tepatnya di malam sebelum hari pertandingan terakhir sekaligus penutupan.

Terlihat seorang gadis mungil yang asik mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Cukup aneh dan mengherankan memang ketika melakukan itu. Bagaimanapun ia—Rukia bukanlah seorang yang suka merias diri. Apalagi untuk melihat bagaimana rupanya malam ini, apakah sudah terlihat menarik atau belum.

Sebuah kepala terjulur ke dalam kamar, memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut hijau menatap ke dalam kamar dengan raut wajah yang sangat ingin tahu, "Apa kau belum selesai berdandan Rukia?"

Rukia menoleh dengan wajah memerah, "Sebentar lagi."

"Aneh sekali melihatmu berhias, apakah ada sesuatu yang spesial malam ini?" selidik Nel.

Yang ditanya segera mengalihkan pandangnya membuat kerutan di kening lawannya terbentuk, "Tidak. Bukankah ini malam persaudaraan? Besok rekan kita tidak berada di sini lagi."

"Kau benar! Kita harus berhias secantik mungkin!" seru Nel lalu langsung masuk ke dalam dan menggeser tempat berhias Rukia membuat gadis itu berjengit dan mendengus dalam hati.

"Orihime, Momo, kalian tidak berdandan?" tanya gadis itu seraya melihat kebelakang. Tampak Momo hanya menyepol rambutnya dan memakai baju kotak-kotak dengan celana jeans. Orihime dengan baju terusan berwarna cream dengan rambut terurai dipadu jepit kesayangannya.

"Kurasa ini saja sudah cukup," jawab Orihime sembari menyisir rambut.

Momo tersenyum sembari memeluk guling, "Aku juga."

Nel mengangguk, lalu mulai menaburkan bedak pada wajahnya. Jujur saja gadis itu baru selesai mandi.

Beberapa menit terlewati dengan sedikit canda tawa. Momo yang usil menarik rambut Orihime, sedangkan Orihime yang berdiri di dekat Nel yang asik memakai riasan tabur tidak sengaja menyenggolnya membuat bedak sedikit tumpah.

Terjadilah aksi perang kosmetik—ala bedak—di dalam ruangan itu.

"Hey para gadis! Sudah siap belum?" teriak Renji dari luar ruangan.

Momo menoleh ke arah jendela, "Sebentar lagi!"

"Ayo cepat!" seru Nel.

**_.DUNA._**

Setelah beberapa menit. Keempat gadis itu keluar bersamaan dengan rekannya di _court_ A. Chizuru yang melihat Orihime segera berlari, berseru memanggil nama gadis itu, dan berhasil memeluknya jika saja sebuah tangan tak menghalangi gerakannya.

"Kau iri karena aku ingin memeluk Orihime ya, Tatsuki?" tanya Chizuru seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Dalam mimpimu! Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya Orihime, dia berbahaya!" balas Tatsuki dengan ketus.

Momo, Rukia, dan Nel mengabaikan perdebatan yang terlihat 'menyimpang' itu, mereka lebih tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum dan cengiran ketika melihat sambutan bosan dari para lelaki yang menunggu mereka.

"Gomen, Rukia lama." Adu Nel.

Rukia menyikut gadis disebelahnya, "Momo yang salah."

"Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh! Orihime yang melakukan itu!" tuduh gadis itu pada Orihime.

Sekarang si gadis berambut coklat mengibaskan tangannya dengan wajah panik, "A-ku di dorong! Ja-jadi—

Renji ikut mengibaskan tangannya tanda untuk menghentikan ucapan, "Lakukan apapun, kalian memang gadis sejati. Tetapi kami **para** **lelaki** **tampan** sedikit **bosan**, paham? Jadi ayo berangkat!"

Momo meringis sedangkan Rukia dan Nel mendengus. Para lelaki tampan? Rasanya mereka ingin tertawa, lihatlah wajah abstrak para lelaki yang tengah berpose ria itu.

"_Ne_ ayo! Tunggu apa lagi?" seru Momo yang langsung merangkul lengan Orihime dan memimpin di depan.

"_Yosh_ ayo berangkat!" seru Kaien seraya merangkul Renji di leher.

Chizuru terkesiap, "Tunggu aku _Hime_!"

"Jangan berani menganggunya, Chizuru!" Tatsuki berlari menyusul.

Perjalanan diliputi keheningan dan kegelapan.

Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka memakai kendaraan daripada berjalan sekitar dua puluh meter untuk sampai di stadion. Tetapi rasanya tidak berjalan di bawah langit kelam dengan cahaya bulan yang mempesona adalah sebuah dosa, bukan? Setidaknya itulah kata Nel dan Renji.

Degupan jantung terasa di dada Rukia, gadis itu merasa was-was karena tak memakai kacamata yang pastinya akan membuat penglihatan kabur.

Terutama tak bisa mengetahui dimana keberadaan pemuda itu.

Namun pujian Orihime dan Kaien membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya.

Ketika sedang berhias—walau hanya sekedar menyisir rambut dan memakai bedak, gadis itu memuji penampilannya. Pun saat melangkah keluar dari wisma, Kaien langsung mengatakan kecantikannya sama dengan cahaya bulan dan membuat rona merah muncul di kedua pipi.

Selama perjalanan Nel dan Momo tak henti-hentinya bergurau. Bahkan Orihime yang awalnya berada di samping Momo, perlahan memundurkan diri menjadi di sebelahnya. Gadis cantik itu menoleh, "_Ne_ Rukia-_chan_, aku merasa gelisah sekaligus penasaran bagaimana rasanya mengikuti malam persaudaraan."

Rukia mengangguk, "Ya aku juga."

Setelah berkata mereka berhenti. Sebuah tangga menjulang tinggi, itu adalah jalan utama untuk memasuki stadion. Dengan mantap seluruh panitia dan panitra berjalan menaiki tangga itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka menjadi pusat perhatian oleh para peserta yang lain.

Degupan jantung Rukia serasa menggila, adrenalinnya terangkat dan rasa cemas sekaligus bahagia terasa seiring langkahnya pada anak tangga. Ketika cahaya mulai menyilaukan mata, saat itulah bibirnya terkembang membentuk senyuman.

"Aku datang," bisik gadis itu pada anak tangga tiga dari terakhir.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Iris Rukia melebar, begitu takjub dengan dekorasi yang sangat berbeda di awal ketika hari pertandingan berlangsung. Membuat beberapa pujian dan pekikkan terdengar dari rekannya terutama Renji, Momo, dan Nel yang sekarang berlari meninggalkannya menuju pagar pembatas untuk melihat hiasan yang terpasang.

Oh rasanya ini begitu membuatnya takjub.

Stadion monoton yang terlihat biasa kini menjadi sedikit manis karena hiasan kertas dan lampu menyorot dengan warna warni seperti lampu natal membuat begitu menarik.

Namun ada yang lebih menarik dari itu, Rukia tak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana rupa si penarik perhatian, seorang pemuda yang selalu membuat kedua iris miliknya menyorot senang.

Tetapi acara belum dimulai, membuat langkahnya berbelok ke arah tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Kumpulan panitia juga semuanya duduk, beberapa berdiri melihat ke bawah dengan antusias, dan lebih semangat lagi ketika Hitsugaya berjalan membawa kamera SLR.

Pekikan terdengar dari para gadis, semakin membuat malam ini begitu menyenangkan—bagi Rukia.

Tak mengabaikan hal mengasyikkan, gadis mungil itu ikut bercanda dan berfoto ria bersama rekan yang lain. Mungkin Ichigo berada di suatu tempat—dan sedikit harapan pemuda itu melihatnya. Namun kehebohan teman-temannya, membuat pikiran itu terkikis dan malah melupakan apa yang sempat terpikir dalam benak.

"Ayo hadap ke sini _minna_!" teriak Renji sembari memegang kamera. Seluruh panitia langsung berkumpul lalu menyambut dengan berbagai gaya, tak terkecuali Rukia, Momo, Orihime dan yang paling heboh Nel karena berpose paling depan.

Rukia tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Nel yang kelewat bersemangat hingga terlihat aneh membuat gadis hijau itu merenggut dan dibalas dengan satu curian gambar oleh Renji. Kedua mahkluk itu kembali berdebat dengan Kaien sebagai korbannya karena harus menghadapi amukan Nel yang merasa terhalangi oleh tubuhnya sebab pemuda berambut merah itu menjadikannya tameng.

Berbeda dengan Orihime yang kini asik berselfie ria dengan Momo, melihat hal itu, Rukia tak tinggal diam dan langsung menyusup di tengah membuat keduanya kaget sehingga Momo hampir saja menjatuhkan _handphone_nya.

Rukia meringis ketika Momo mulai berdrama tentang _hanphone_ putih kesayangan yang sudah dianggap sebagai anak itu. Gadis mungil itu berbalik, kini di bawah, seluruh sensei berkumpul dan terlihat mendiskusikan sesuatu. Sepertinya hal yang menyenangkan. Terlihat karena Yoruichi berjoget seperti memperagakan suatu tarian.

Sebuah dengusan terdengar, Rukia benar-benar tidak sabar. Suara jeprettan kamera terdengar membuat gadis itu menoleh, Hitsugaya menyeringai ke arahnya dengan kamera yang bertengger di leher seolah menantang.

"Kau!" geram gadis itu.

Pemuda berambut putih itu membalikkan kameranya, menampilkan pose yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh, "Kau terlihat lucu."

Dalam aksi membalasnya, suara Urahara terdengar menggema lewat audio salon. Menghentikan aksi brutal menarik kamera, melirik ke bawah, gadis itu melepas cengkramannya dari tali gantungan membuat Hitsugaya mendesah lega.

"Dimohon kepada seluruh peserta untuk menuju ke tengah stadion karena malam persaudaraan akan segera dimulai."

Rukia dan rekannya menoleh ke segala arah. Dengan adanya pemberitahuan itu, seluruh peserta mulai turun melewati tangga yang di sediakan.

Nel dan Momo berlari melewatinya menuju tangga yang paling dekat. Disusul oleh Renji dan Kaien yang ternyata ikut menarik Rukia yang reflek mencengkram Hitsugaya yang tak sengaja menyeret Orihime padahal sedang di tempeli Chizuru. Jadilah aksi ular tangga membuat beberapa peserta melirik pada kumpulan itu.

"Pelan-pelan," rajuk Orihime yang kesulitan menyamai langkah.

Rukia menoleh ke belakang, "Mereka para _baka_ yang terlalu bersemangat. Kita ikuti saja."

Setelah berada di bawah, kumpulan panitia itu tak langsung menuju ke tengah matras bersama yang lainnya. Kecuali Hitsugaya, Renji, dan Kaien yang memang atlet. Para gadis hanya memandang mereka dari samping lapangan.

Yoruichi yang melihat hanya mengulum senyuman lalu menyambar _microfone_ yang berada di atas meja, "Ayooo para panitraku yang cantik-cantik, jangan terus mojok di sana. Ini malam persaudaraan ingat?"

Setelahnya banyak para peserta yang menarik seluruh panitra untuk berkumpul bersama. Rukia menoleh sekitar, ia benar-benar tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Sehingga tak mengetahui apakah rombongan dari kota Soul sudah datang atau belum.

Sebuah tepukan terasa di bahu membuat Rukia menoleh, terlihat Nel yang sedang bercengir menatapnya.

"Apa apa? Wajahmu mengerikan."

Sebuah pukulan main-main kini mendarat di bahunya, "Ayo _selfie_! Hitsu-_chaan_ sini!"

Rukia tergelak, ia selalu tahu jika Nel sejenis dengan Momo yang suka menggoda Hitsugaya. Lihatlah sekarang pemuda itu berjalan ke arah mereka dengan wajah kusut.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Nel."

Nel mengibaskan tangannya, "Foto aku dengan Rukia, _ne_."

Hitsugaya menghela napas, "Aku seperti tukang foto dadakan." Kemudian mengangkat kamera dan mulai membidik.

Gadis berambut hijau itu kembali memekik, lalu memeluk Rukia. Gadis mungil itu tersenyum tipis namun irisnya menyorot keantusiasan.

Tidak ada suara kamera yang terdengar, namun turunnya benda itu dari wajah Hitsugaya cukup membuat kedua gadis paham.

"Lagi!"

Rukia mengangguk menyetujui, lalu kembali merasakan pelukan, tapi sekarang di lehernya. Ah kalau sudah begini, pasti Nel akan melakukan hal ekstrim.

"Oke oke," Hitsugaya menyetujui.

_Cup _

Tuh kan benar, Nel mencium pipi kanannya. Sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan gadis itu, Rukia memasang pose menggoda dengan mata di tajamkan dan bibir bawah digigit. Si rambut hijau tak kalah, sembari memeluk dan mencium, matanya yang biasanya ceria kini menjadi sayu nan menggoda.

Pose keduanya membuat beberapa peserta bergender laki-laki menggeram iri ingin dipeluk maupun memeluk.

Suara musik terdengar mengalihkan ketiga manusia itu. Alunan lagu pop membuat semangat para peserta terangkat dan mulai menari bersama.

"_Let's dance_!" seru Yoruichi dan Urahara bersamaan.

Dengan cepat Nel menarik Rukia untuk berada di tengah kumpulan panitra dan peserta. Menari bersama. Rasanya kehangatan malam ini begitu terasa, gadis mungil itu tak henti-hentinya melompat mengikuti irama.

**_.DUNIA._**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, kini acara malam persaudaraan diumumkan telah selesai. Membuat gerutuan terdengar baik dari panitia ataupun peserta yang sebenarnya masih memiliki semangat ekstra.

Rukia menarik napas sedikit terengah. Ia lelah jujur saja, menari dengan kawan yang memiliki semangat tak terkalahkan membuat staminanya di uji. Kini matanya kembali mengedar, namun kutukan ia lontarkan dalam hati ketika tak menemukan sosok yang menarik perhatiannya.

Jadi apakah aku percuma berhias diri?

Sepertinya malam ini ia tak mendapatkan _moment_ yang membuat dadanya melayang.

**_.DUNIA._**

Ini adalah acara penghormatan peserta yang kedua pada hari ketiga. Pertama pada hari kedua.

Kembali Rukia harus bekerja ekstra untuk berbicara di hari ketiga ini. Hari terakhir sekaligus hentinya ia bisa bertemu dengan lelaki berambut _orange_ yang terlihat begitu sempurna.

"Terimakasih kepada Kenpachi-_sensei_, dipersilahkan kembali ke tempat."

Rukia menghela napas, kaki, perut, dan punggungnya benar-benar tidak dapat diajak kompromi sekarang. Entah mengapa ketiga titik itu benar-benar terasa sakit dan membuatnya beberapa kali merasa limbung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rukia-_chan_? Sudah lelah ya?" tanya Urahara dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak." Dusta gadis itu.

Lelaki berperawakan ramah itu tersenyum, "Semangat ya!"

Rukia mengangguk, lalu membacakan kembali nama para pemenang. Tanpa sadar ia membaca nama yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Juara pertama; Ishida dan Ichigo. Dimohon kepada Byakuya-_sensei_ untuk menyerahkan medali."

Rukia tersadar kemudian membolak-balikkan kertasnya, banyak sekali nama pemuda itu menjadi pemenang terutama merebut juara pertama. Menghembuskan napas lelah, kembali perasaan tak percaya dirinya berkobar.

Ichigo sangat tampan dan memiliki tubuh _ideal_ sebagai seorang lelaki, begitu pun dengan bakat dan prestasinya membuat siapapun berpikir pasti pemuda itu sangat sempurna.

Ah ia yakin, dunianya dengan lelaki itu tidaklah sama.

Dan tidak mungkin lelaki itu tertarik padanya yang terlihat begitu culun.

Benar-benar tidak akan pernah bersinggungan.

Namun kembali pemilik _hazel_ menatapnya ketika berada di atas tempat khusus juara pertama—undakan yang paling tinggi, membuat Rukia kembali gelisah akan pikiran yang ingin berteriak bahwa lelaki itu mungkin benar tertarik padanya.

Ah … rasa lelah yang terasa di tubuh tanpa sadar hilang ketika iris tajam itu meliriknya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Rukia tak ingin banyak berharap dan berbayang. Gadis itu memantapkan hati akan seluruh pikiran _negative_nya adalah benar. Lagi pula ia tak akan bisa melihat pemuda itu lagi, karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk bertemu seluruh peserta.

**_.DUNIA._**

Acara telah selesai. Beberapa kelompok bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Namun tidak bagi para panitia karena harus bekerja membereskan segala perlengkapan. Para panitra yang tak tega dan merasa kerjasama adalah hal utama membantu mereka dengan suka rela.

Rukia menoleh pada Nel, "Kau kan sedang sakit, di sini saja dan tunggu aku."

"Mau kemana?" tanya Nel dengan hidung yang tersumbat tisu dan mata layu. Entah gadis itu salah makan apa karena ketika pagi menyambut tiba-tiba ia bersin-besin dan merasa pusing yang tak terkira. Membuat lemas hingga seluruh tugasnya hari ini diserahkan kepada Momo dan Rukia.

"Membantu mereka di sana," tunjuk Rukia kepada rekan-rekannya yang sedang melepas pasangan matras. Gadis berambut hijau itu mengangguk.

Melihat temannya tidak keberatan ditinggal, Rukia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kumpulan temannya yang sibuk bekerja. Ketika berjalan, ia tak sengaja melirik seorang yang ternyata juga hendak memanggilnya, membuatnya menoleh, dan reflek diam di tempat.

Pemuda itu terlihat berjalan seraya tersenyum, "Ano … _sumimasen_ nona."

Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa?"

Terlihat kedua pemuda itu saling melempar pandang dan tersenyum membuat Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. Sang pemuda berambut _orange_ mendekat, "Bolehkah kita berfoto bersama?"

Iris kelam sang gadis melebar.

Demi apapun! Pria itu mengajaknya berfoto?!

Lelaki itu!

Pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya sejak awal!

"Tetapi aku bukan aktris." Rukia meringis, ia takut bila orang yang sedang menatapnya harap salah menganggapnya mirip dengan artis di kotanya—yah walau sebenarnya tidak ada.

Lelaki itu mengulum senyuman, "Tidak apa-apa. Bolehkan?"

Gadis itu terlihat berpikir, lalu mengangguk. Ichigo berjalan mendekat ke kirinya. Karena sebenarnya Rukia juga tertarik dan merasa lelaki ini begitu _gentle_ untuk mengajaknya berfoto, tak ada salahnya tersenyum manis, bukan?

Penghargaannya selalu jatuh kepada orang-orang yang berani.

Beberapa gambar berhasil diabadikan oleh rekan si pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Ishida. Lelaki berambut hitam itu tersenyum ketika mendapat hasil yang menurutnya bagus.

"Baik! Sekali lagi!" seru Ishida.

Satu jeprettan terdengar. Membuat Rukia tersenyum dan mendesah lega tanpa sadar.

"_Arigatou_." Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia hingga membuatnya salah tingkah.

"_Doitashimashita_." jawab Rukia lalu buru-buru berjalan menuju kumpulan rekannya jika tak ada seruan kembali dari pemuda itu hingga mencegah langkahnya.

"_A-ano_ …"

Rukia berbalik dengan menahan senyum yang rasanya ingin terkembang lebar. Apakah pemuda itu tertarik padanya? Kedua alisnya terangkat dengan raut wajah yang ingin tahu sebagai jawaban tanpa menjawab panggilan Ichigo.

"Bisakah kita bertukar nomer _handphone_?"

Gadis itu kaku seketika.

Oh demi apapun! Itu adalah pertanyaan yang pernah dibayanginya! Rasanya ia ingin mengutuk sudut bibirnya yang terasa berkedut gemas ingin berteriak 'YA'!

Namun Rukia terlihat berpikir, ia bukanlah seorang gadis yang langsung memberitahukan hal-hal pribadi kepada orang asing—contohnya adalah nomer _handphone_. Tetapi mengingat siapa lelaki ini dan keberanian yang hebat, sepertinya lagi-lagi 'bukan masalah' adalah kata yang dipilih.

Gadis itu mengulum senyuman, "Baiklah."

Setelah memberikan nomernya, pemuda itu mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjalan ke arah Ishida yang tertawa. Begitu juga dengan langkahnya yang hendak kembali melangkah ke arah rekan-rekannya yang sekarang tidak terlalu sibuk bekerja.

Namun apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya?

Seluruh peserta melihat mereka dan berseru menggoda sehingga membuat Rukia sedikit salah tingkah. Terutama rekan dari sang pemuda yang bersiul ke arahnya membuat kibasan tangan bergerak secara reflek dengan wajah panik.

"A-aku …"

Tak berhasil merubah suasana, dengan langkah patah-patah, Rukia segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan rona di wajah, berjalan menunduk saking malunya.

Jadi …

Apakah aku telah masuk ke dalam dunianya yang terlihat begitu cerah?

**_.DUNIA._**

Alunan dering sms masuk menghentikan Rukia yang sibuk membereskan barangnya di kamar. Sebuah _Handphone I-Cheryy butterfly pink _yang menjadi benda kesayangannya tengah berkedip-kedip.

**Diterima:  
10:37:57am  
Hari ini  
Dari:  
Ichigo**

_Apakah kau sibuk?_

Senyum kecil terkembang dibibir Rukia. Dengan cepat jemari kecilnya mengetik pesan balasan.

**Terkirim:  
10:39:02am  
Hari ini  
Pesan telah terkirim  
to: Ichigo**

_Sedikit, aku sedang membereskan perlengkapanku untuk pulang. Ada apa?_

**Diterima:  
10:40:57am  
Hari ini  
Dari:  
Ichigo**

_Bulan enam, akan ada pertandingan di kotaku. Apakah kau ikut berpartisiapasi?_

**Terkirim:  
10:41:58am  
Hari ini  
Pesan telah terkirim  
to: Ichigo**

_Tentu saja, aku telah menargetkan untuk itu. (y)_

**Diterima:  
10:42:27am  
Hari ini  
Dari:  
Ichigo**

_Baguslah. Aku telah memikirkan tempat yang tepat untuk kita makan siang. Apakah kau keberatan? :3_

**Terkirim:  
10:43:57am  
Hari ini  
Pesan telah terkirim  
to: Ichigo**

_Apakah aku boleh keberatan? :P_

**Diterima:  
10:45:01am  
Hari ini  
Dari:  
Ichigo**

_Kurasa tidak :P  
Kuanggap jawabanmu sebagai 'ya'._

**Terkirim:  
10:46:36am  
Hari ini  
Pesan telah terkirim  
to: Ichigo**

_Kupikir tak perlu menjawab, kau sudah mewakili jawabanku :P_

**Diterima:  
10:47:59am  
Hari ini  
Dari:  
Ichigo**

_Haha bukankah aku tuan rumah yang sangat baik? Kau harus jatuh cinta untuk itu XD_

Rukia tersenyum, ia baru mengetahui ternyata pemuda itu memiliki sifat seenaknya yang cukup lucu. Ah ini semakin menyenangkan! Alunan dering _handphone_ kembali terdengar, dengan antusias gadis itu kembali membukanya.

Tiba-tiba irisnya melebar.

Ada tiga foto dirinya dikirim oleh pemuda itu; ketika ia sedang membacakan penghargaan para pemenang, menatap ke bawah dalam acara malam persaudaraan, dan saat ia yang dicium oleh Nel.

Dibawah foto tersebut terdapat tulisan.

_Aku melihatmu, segala yang kau lakukan._

Iris kelam itu melebar, ada satu kalimat lagi.

_Tolong jangan berpikir sesuatu yang mesum ne, Midget. Tidak semuanya kok. :P_

Rukia memerah. "Bulan enam ya?" gumamnya. Matanya menerawang, ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk itu.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author**

Fic _special_ untuk Azalea-_chan_ dan Kak Ann

Juga untuk seluruh pecinta IchiRuki

Gimana ficnya? Gaje banget kah? Yuuki mengambil tema tentang pertandingan. Semoga suka , beberapa dari pengalaman Yuuki sendiri*plok*

Dan ini Point of Rukia. OOC banget ga? Alurnya kecepettan kah?

Ini Yuuki buat juga setulus hati loh, sebagai pecinta IchiRuki dan perminta maafan karena fic yang begitu deh kemaren*digeplak*

Semoga suka ya sama fic ini :D

_Love you _:*

Saran, kritik, dan flame yang membangun, Yuuki terima dengan senang hati XD

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


End file.
